


Triskele

by dontfeedthewolfy



Series: Derek Hale Character Study [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Laura Hale, Beta Derek Hale, Brother-Sister Relationships, Character Study, Derek Character Study, Derek Feels, Derek Hale Character Study, Derek Has Issues, Derek's Life Is Hard, Gen, New York City, Pack Feels, Pre-Canon, Tattoos, derek's tattoo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-26
Updated: 2015-09-26
Packaged: 2018-04-23 10:32:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4873459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dontfeedthewolfy/pseuds/dontfeedthewolfy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Derek Hale character study. The night Derek gets his triskele tattoo</p>
            </blockquote>





	Triskele

**Author's Note:**

> Well hello there! I’m Isaac. You are about to read one of the fan based works in my collection. I am a LGBTQA+ writer. Generally I choose to ignore canon and acquire representation. I try to do this in the most natural means possible. Perhaps this isn’t as prevalent in the fanfic community but queer representation is minimal. So as a member of this community and an aspiring novelist I want to write from these character perspectives, and give my readers the chance to see aspects of them selves in there favorite fandoms (and eventually within my own original worlds), or at least give a different voice than what is usually heard. I like the idea of telling stories about queer characters in which their gender identity or sexuality is not the driving force of the story. They are characters that happen to be queer not characters that their plot centers around them being queer.
> 
> As always I enjoy your feed back greatly and thank you for reading the things that seem to keep pouring out of my head. If you enjoy this you can follow me on tumblr ( www.queerrainbowwarrior.tumblr.com ) and twitter( @Qrainbowwarrior ) for updates regarding up coming works, both fanfic and original (as well as my ongoing personal dribble).
> 
> This is a series of character studies that will be told in second person. While I will never commit to being exclusively canon these are my interpretations of easily deducted canon events, ie things that did happen or with in the canon context could have happened example the events of the Hale fire per say. That being said, I am a Sterek shipper and these are being told from the perspective of internalized mutual crushing (and if you must ask why….. Because fuck you! That’s why jk but seriously they are my babies and I honestly give zero fucks about keeping this non bias). Not to say I’m putting Sterek in every memory but the series of studies will not be void of Sterek (haha void…. Too soon?)

_Alpha_

She is all you have now. The fire has robbed you of everything you have ever known. Nothing, not even the broken emotions you feel somewhere deep inside, make sense now. Anger is the only thing that you can hold on to and it anchors you. You remember Peter’s advice some where in you mind, and that only causes pain. 

Pain has become a staple in your life, but this time it is at least your choice. The click of the torch lighting draws you back to the tight space of your apartment bathroom. 

Your sister, your Alpha, grips your shoulders holding you steady. Laura moves her hand to on the broad of your back, for as much as you need to be still she must steady herself. Fire, the thing that took them, blackens your skin. A mark, a sign, a symbol. To remember. 

Numbing your sense as best you can, and you slip inside yourself. 

_Beta_

You scream and howl, eyes growing bright blue, but you never say stop. You want this, you need the symbol of all that you have etched forever in your skin. It was you idea, but you aren’t the only one to see it through tonight. 

The ink now boiling to the surface of your skin sits just out of sight on Laura’s forearm. You going first. It was your mother that taught her how and she must in turn show you. She must have it worst, you think. Having heard her beta screams before her, and knowing that her pain is next. 

_Omega_

Her beta…. She is the Alpha. They are truly gone. But that’s just it isn’t it. Pain…..

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there! Thanks for reading and I hope you have enjoyed it. I know at the very start of this all I introduced myself but I failed to mention that I am a gay trans man. That is a big reason why I feel so compelled to share queer stories with you all. I would like to take a moment to ask for your help. As of now, I am working towards my top surgury. Ig you feel you would like to donate the link is http://www.gofundme.com/d3b6p4
> 
> Please don't feel like you have to. If you would like to help in another way spread the word and my stories (or even just reach out to me on one of my social media links found and that beginning of the fic) and hey, thanks!


End file.
